


Melted in your mouth, sucked on my finger

by luvlondon



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Only in my imagination, Written in Japanese
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlondon/pseuds/luvlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sorry, written in Japanese.*</p><p>ShameのブランドンとStarter for 10のブライアンです。<br/>どれだけ探してもこの2人がクロスオーバーしてるお話が見当たらなかったので勢いあまって書いてしまいました。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted in your mouth, sucked on my finger

ドアを開けると、ひんやりとした空気が頬をなでた。  
「ただいま………ブライアン？アイス買ってきた」  
ブランドンは奥の居間に向かって声をかけた。手にはスティックタイプのアイスが２本入ったビニール袋。夏の暑い空気に晒されて、袋の持ち主同様、うっすら汗をかいている。  
「…寝てるのか？」  
靴底の土を軽く落とすと、彼は寝室の方に視線をやった。こっちで寝ているわけがないな。テレビの音が聞こえてくる、ソファーでうたた寝でもしているんだろう。

「ブライアン、起きて。アイス買ってきたから一緒に食べよう。」  
彼の思った通り、ブライアンはソファーで寝ていた。肩を優しく叩くと、ブライアンは目をこすりながらゆっくりと起き上がった。  
「おは…よう……」  
「寝ぼけてるな…今は昼過ぎだ。」  
ブランドンはテーブルにビニール袋を置くと、寝ぼけ眼の青年の額に小さなキスをおとす。  
「あれ、いつの間に…？」  
あくびをしながらソファーに座りなおすブライアン。手のひらに突然冷たさを感じ小さな声をあげた。  
「買ってきたんだよ、アイスもたまにはいいかと思ってね。買ってくるよって言ったの聞こえてなかった？」  
ううん、と首を横にふるブライアンの隣にブランドンも座った。それぞれの手には棒つきアイスの袋。  
空調の音が低く唸る室内に、ガサガサと袋を開ける音が加わる。  
「チョコだ」  
「嫌いだった？」  
いや好きだよ、と言ったブライアンの言葉は最後まで聞こえず、代わりにアイスをコーティングしているチョコレートがパキッと割れる音がした。  
アイスを頬張るブライアン。白いバニラが彼の紅い唇の上で溶ける。その様子にブランドンは思わずドキリとした。溶けるアイスを落とさないようにと、少し上を向いて食べている姿は"行為"中に見えなくも———  
「ねえ、食べないの？溶けちゃうよ」  
「っ、…ああ、そうだな、食べないと」  
考えている事がばれてしまったのかと、ブランドンはどきりとした。  
手にしている袋には"MAGNUM"とかいてある。いつだったか、ブライアンがイギリスにいた頃よく食べてたんだと言っていたのを思い出し、買ってきたのだった。しかし彼がその事に気付いている様子はなく、ブランドンは少し残念に思った。アイスを少しかじると、少しずつ溶け始めているチョコのぐにゃりとした食感に僅かに彼は眉を顰めた。  
「はー、美味しかった！ありがとうブランドン。懐かしいな、これ。昔よく食べたんだよね」  
食べ終わった後のごみを捨て、満足げにソファに座り直すブライアン。その様子を目にしてブランドンは思わず微笑んだ。そして、こんなにもおいしいものだっただろうか、とアイスが舌の上で溶けていくのを感じながら思った。  
「ねえ、ブランドン。…あ」  
「どうかした？」  
「ほら、手。ついてる。拭かないと」  
そう言われてブランドンは自分の手を見た。右手。いつの間にか人差し指についていたバニラが、ゆっくりと中指に渡ろうとしている。  
「………、」  
ティッシュを取ろうとした手が止まり、その代わりにブランドンの唇が弧を描いた。  
「舐めて」  
右手をブライアンの顔の前に持っていく。  
「な、何言ってるの？そんなことしたら汚いし、その…拭けばいいじゃないか」  
何を言っているんだという目をするブライアン。  
「ほら、」  
軽く曲げた人差し指を口元に持っていく。  
「う……」  
ブライアンはちらりと目の前の恋人を見てから渋々差し出された指を口に含んだ。  
生暖かい舌の感触にブランドンは自分自身に熱が集まるのを感じ、にやりとした。  
「まだだよ。そのまま吸って」  
指先をわずかに引っ張られるような感覚にブランドンは満足げな吐息を漏らし、空いている手でブライアンの髪を撫でた。もういいでしょ？と訴える視線とぶつかったが、  
「このまま続けて」  
と、ブランドンは暫くキャンディーのごとくねぶられるのを楽しんだ。

 

「ちゃんと手洗った？石鹸で洗った！？ねえ！」  
「そんなに言わなくても。ね、きれいに手洗ったから。それはそうと、夜は夕飯は何が食べたい？何かあったかな…それとま外に行く？…あっ」  
使ったタオルをブライアンに渡し、何食わぬ顔でブランドンは冷凍室の扉を開ける。  
「…じゃあ、外。…え、どうかした？」  
「この間買ってたの忘れてたよ、はい」  
後ろから覗き込んできたブライアンに取り出したアイスの箱を手渡す。メーカーも味も今日買ってきたもの同じだ。  
「と、当分いらない！！」

その日、拗ねてしまったブライアンの機嫌は日が暮れるまで直らなかった。


End file.
